Broken
by Chelsea Cullen Whitlock
Summary: A 17 year old girl, Nicole has lossed her boyfriend and can't move on. But will a tall, dark and mysterious boy change her way? But what happens if hidden secrets are revealed? Will Nicole be Broken?
1. Prologue

Hello, My name is Chelsea and this is my first Fanfic.

Hope you like it and please be nice J ! _

Prologue

18th August, 3:00am

Dear Diary,

3 hours, 4 minutes and 10 seconds more until it's Shane's birthday.

But he can't celebrate it. Because he's dead.

Nearly one year has passed, everyone has moved on, but me.

He died in a car crash. We were riding in his car and a deer passed through. Shane tried to miss the deer but ended up hitting a tree. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, I asked the nurse where Shane was and she shook her head. I cried and cried.

I miss him, I always will. I miss his hugs, kisses, smiles, deep brown eyes, I miss all of him but the one thing I miss about him is that he let's you be. He let's you be yourself and never judges you. And I love him for that.

He was my first friend, my first best friend, then my boyfriend, but somewhere in my heart, I wish he was my husband, but I guess that can never happen. He was the first boy I kissed and will always be.

It really hurt to see him die, it's kind of like I died, but the difference is, is that I'm breathing, he's not, I'm moving, he's not, I'm talking and he's not.

Me, Alana, Drew, Uriel, Daniel and Austin are going to his grave to celebrate his birthday. We will cry, we always will, but deep down in my heart, I know Shane Torres, the boy I loved and still love, is alive.


	2. Is That?

AN: Hello…A very BIG thanks to heartbreaker27. My first ever review…and it made me happy 'cause I was very sad, so thanks 4 makin' me happy-dappy! so back to the story…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Is That…?

When we got to the cemetery, rain started to fall, but we didn't go back, rain wasn't important, but Shane is! When we got to his grave, I fell to my knees and started to cry, my tears mixing with the rain.

Uriel, my brother, hugs me and says "We all know you miss him, Nico, we all know and feel that way."

"I miss him, Uri, I need him so much!" I said and cry on his chest. Alana comes and rubs my hands.

"Sorry, I've been a wimp." I say and wipe my eyes with my sleeve. Then I put the white rose and the blue forget-me-not on his grave. Blue is his favourite colour and forget-me-not is our flower that we give to each other.

"Your not a wimp. Your cryin' because you can but other people hide their feelings." Alana replies.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best." I say to them.

"your welcome sis" says Uri.

"No prob babe." replies Alana

"We'll always be there for you hon." Austin said.

"We know we are." says Daniel.

Drew being drew says "Just the best? Why not handsome or even better…?"

"Or strange? Possibly?" mumbles Alana.

"Sorry? What did you say Ala? Huh?" Drew asks, while tickling Alana. They have a thing for each other, but they don't admit it.

"Nothing Drew Now LET ME GO!" Alana shouts the last bit.

"Ok, babe." with that we all laugh for his weirdness, then we eat the food we packed and then we lied on the grass and looked at the clouds.

Soon, I started to fall asleep, with that I fell into a dream…

I was in the forest, and shane was there, and instantly I was happy. He had his back to me so I shouted his name, but he didn't turrn around. I ran to him but stopped. He had blood all over him and so many scars on his back. I started crying and kept shouting his name. But he stayed still. I shouted his name once more…then he turned around. His eyes, pitch black, not the chocolate brown I loved. His lips, bloody. I screamed but no noise came. Soon, men wearing black came and took him away…again…


	3. Will It Be The Same?

Chapter 3

Will It Be The Same?

I woke up scared and sweating. My friends were around me and had worried faces.

"You okay Nicole, hunny?" Alana asked me.

"Yeah." My voice cracked. What should I tell her?_ No not really, I mean I saw my dead boyfriend, looking dead, with pitch black eyes and had blood all over him? _Yeah, like she won't be freaked out and start calling me crazy.

"You sure Nico?" Uri asked again. Why wont they just let it go?

"Yeah, just had a nightmare, but all's good." I said, but they still had worried and suspicious faces. "No, really, I am. I'm fine. Okay?"

"Fine. Well then lets go home, we've got school tomorrow." Uri said, picking up the things.

"Dude? Come on! Its just school!" Drew shouts and everyone follows. We where near the gates.

"Yes, now go!"

"Nineteen year olds!" Drew said.

"More like ninety!" Mutters Daniel.

"I heard that!" Uri shouts at both of them. I noticed I didn't have my cardigan.

"Hey, guys, I forgot my cardigan. I'll just get it." I didn't hear they're replies, I just ran to Shane's grave and said our pledge.

"To the moon and stars and back to earth, I will always stay, forever in your wrath, in your heart, I promise, with all my might, with all my strengthen and will. I promise to thee, knight of my heart that I will forever be and love you forevermore. Never forget what we had and all we have."

I quickly got my cardigan and ran to my friends.

"What took you so long?" Asked Uri.

"Nothing. Let's go."


	4. Tall Dark Mysterious

Chapter 4

Tall, Dark and Mysterious…

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…

Then smash!

Those were the noise I heard, first thing in the morning. By my annoying alarm clock. The 'smash' was from my fist going into the alarm clock. Oh, well. I hate mornings. Especially Mondays.

I got up and showered. Then, I put a top on that says 'Rock 'N Roll', a buttoned up black and white shirt (which is not buttoned up) black shorts and black Knee High Converse, All Star.

I put on my mum's locket, which have a picture of my family. My dad's ring, which I put on my right hand; middle finger. (**AN: Nicole's parents died when she was 15, just to tell you) **

Then I headed down stairs, to see my brother, Uri, and aunt Jenna, eating cereal. I popped down on one of the stools and took my brother's bowl and started eating his food.

"Hey! That's mine!" he shouted.

"I know" I shouted back at him.

"Jenna! Nico took my cereal!"

"Nico, give the baby his cereal and I'll make you egg and toast. Okay?" Jenna said to me.

"Kk" I say and give the bowl to Uri and practically throw the swoon to him.

"Hey! No fair you get toast!" Uri shouts, again. What's wrong with the boy?

"Don't worry, I'll give you the crumbs." I say and laugh. While he just grumbles and continues to eat his food.

After breakfast (which was very nice…lol), we went to school in my Red Aston Martin One-77.

As we got there and I saw Alana and Drew, by Drew's car. Daniel and Austin were walking to my car.

Suddenly, a blue, hot sports car, came through the school gates and parked next to me.

A tall- properly 6'4-boy came out of his car, he was wearing black jeans, a tight black t-shirt that hung on to his body and a leather jacket. He has jet black hair, that was messy and a side fringe that was covering his right eye. I didn't see his eyes, because he was wearing shades. He smiled at me - not the friendly, polite smile, but the 'I know all your secrets' type of smile, which caused me to looked away. When I looked at the back of him, he was shaking his head, then he turned and looked over his shoulder and smile that smile at me again. I shivered and sign.

"Who was that guy?" asked Austin.

"I dunno, but I get the bad vibes from him." Drew states.

"He's the new boy in out senior year, that's all I know." answers Alana.

"Hump. He's rich, he's got that car, then he's rich." says daniel, annoyed.

"Sorry, but I don't speak car and drive. So, if he's got that car?" asks Alana.

"The car is Alfa Romeo 8c Competizioness, deep blue." I answer. Everyone looks at me amazed. "What? Yes, I speak car and drive, so?"

"Nothing… but he's really different. As drew said, bad vibes. He look dangerous and kinda emo." replies Austin.

"What's wrong with emos?" asks Alana.

"Nothing. Wanna go get our schedules?" asked Drew.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." answers Austin. "Nico? You coming?"

"Huh? Sure, sure." I said as I walked to the reception, not talking but thinking of the new boy.

As we got to the reception, I saw the boy again, but only the back of him. When he finished talking to Miss Bake, he turned to us and 'smiled' directly at me.

"Ohh, Nicolette, Will you give a tour to our new student?" Miss Bake asked me.

"Umm, sure." I replied.

"Good, good. Could you give him a tour now? I'll tell your teachers that you'll be late."

"Okay Miss."

"Thanks Nicolette. And here's your schedule." she said and handed my schedule

P1 - French. Rm. M6 (Wednesday) M4 (Friday) Miss Johnson

P2 - Maths. Rm. M8. Mr Ryan.

P3 - Art. Rm. Art 1. Mrs Ovington.

Lunch

P4 - English. Rm. B2 (Monday) B6 (Tuesday) Mrs Hawkins.

P5 - Free Period

P6 - Music. Music Room. Mr Ramos

"Thanks Miss.

"Okay, give Mr Tyrell his tour." _Tyrell. _That's his last name...

"Okay miss." I said to miss. "Hey, guys I'll see you in lunch."

"Kk, Nico, see ya." replied Alana.

* * *

><p>Okay...soo...please review so I can happy chelsea. And BTW, nico's (nicole, nicolette-her nicknames, but nicolette is her realy name) schedule is my schedule, but more subjects...lol...so please rewiew my books :)<p> 


	5. TBAD The Bloody Annoying Dude

Chapter 5

T.B.A.D. (The Bloody Annoying Dude)

"Ok, so my name is Nicolette Aura Gabel. What's your name?" I asked him in a polite way.

But he answer in a not polite way by saying "Why would you want to know?" I mean, really? I'm the one trying to be nice...calm down Nicole.

"Because it's hard being in a new school, I should know and plus it's weird calling you Tyrell." silence…"So, what's your name." I repeat. "What's-Your-Name?" Shoud I spell it to him?

"Call me Damon. Damon Tyrell and I mean it call me." he said and winked. I felt being played.

"Okay…" awkward silence "so, can I see your schedule so I know where we'll go?"

"Here." he nearly hands me his schedule. _Nearly_. He takes it back. "But you have to try and get it…"

"Umm…" I was getting frustrated, really frustrated. "Just give it to me please."

"Try and get it." he puts it near my hand then takes it back. We did this for a couple of times until I finally got it…and damn! We've got the same schedule!

"We've got the same schedule." I said annoyed.

"Cool." he simply says. Calmly. I now, threaten to punch him.

"Yeah, cool." I lied. We got to the language corridor and I said "This is the language corridor, this is our French room"

"_Our_ French room…neat" he says, making my blood boil.

Ignoring his comment I said "then we go to the maths corridor which is upstairs just follow me."

"Are you suicidal Nikki?" he asks and called me my old nickname that Shane called me. No one called me Nikki.

"How did you know my old nickname?" I asked him, ignoring his question

"I just know, so are you?"

"Are I what?" I asked stunned.

"Suicidal."

"What? No, how could you think that?" Now, not only do I wanna punch his face but also his groin!

"Well, you've got a mark on your wrist, looks fresh, by the way. Possibly three-four days old." WHAT THE HELL?

"Why are you looking at my wrist?"

"Why are you not?"

"I asked a question."

"So did I, are you suicidal?"

"NO!" I shouted.

"No need to shout love." WHAT THE 'EFFING PANCAKES?

"Whatever!" I said, trying to be calm, which is not working by the way.

We went to the- _our_ - other subjects and the morning carried on like this: I told him about the school subjects and he teased me…every freakin' time he got! Soon, it was lunchtime, I quickly ditched him and stomped to the cafeteria. I got my food and sat in my usual table with my friends.

"What happened to you?" asked Alana.

"Nothing!"

"So, who's the new boy? Asked Austin.

"Damon bloody Tyrell!" I answered him.

"So, I guess you didn't get along?"

"Dude, how could they? He being the bad boy, I mean look at him, with all the girls over there." Drew said.

So he did find the way to the caf. Wish he didn't. 'Cuz he's surround with nearly half the senior girls. Some, giggling, some flirting and some just being annoying. Touching his arm! _What? Why do I care? He can have all those ho's. _He soon looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Bad vibes dude. We should all stay away from him" Drew said, putting his arm around Alana's chair. Alana blushed a bit. Man, we've got to talk.

Soon, lunch finished and I went to English. None of my friends were with me so I sat at the end of the room. Soon, more people came and sat. Then, came Mr. Damon Bloody Tyrell. Or T.B.A.D (The Bloody Annoying Dude!). There was no more seats so he _had_ to sit next to me" Ugh!

"Seat taken?" he ask. I ignore him and stare at the board. "I'll take that as a yes."

Soon, Miss Hawkins comes in and tell us to write in what's on the board. Then, she hands us a Romeo and Juliet book and tell us to go on a page. "Ok, so, we are learning Romeo and Juliet by the wonderful Shakespeare. So, let us read."

I started reading but soon got distracted by a knee tapping into mine. "What?" I whispered.

"Is it always like this?" he asks. "It's dead boring, like the teacher." I laugh at his joke and he smiles a real smile. "So, feel like ditchin' with me and we can do something way _better?" _And there's me thinking T.B.A.D is gone.

"Sorry, but I'd like to learn."

"But haven't you learnt this already? I mean, you've read all Shakespeare's books, watched the old movies and even know the famous quotes." What? How did he know?

"I do that."

"Really? I mean you know his poems and you do poems as well."

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"I also know that your scared to lose people you love. You can't live a day without writing or drawing or singing your feeling out. You miss your parents, you blame yourself for their death. You need something but you don't know what it is. You killed three goldfish by over feeding them when you were 12. You need someone to love you but no one's there to give you the _right _love. You want people to give you some slack and lay off a little. I mean, its your life not there's, but of course, you don't say anything."

I was stunned. He know everything. _Everything! _

"What's my favourite type of music?" I tested him.

He 'smiled' before speaking, "emo music, the type that expresses your feelings."

"Song?"

"Need you now by Lady Antebellum."

"Food?"

"Sushi"

"Book?"

"The twilight series, your in Team Edward"

"Movie?"

"Twilight again"

"What is the most important thing to me?"

"Your necklace and your fathers ring."

"How do you know these's things?"

"Because I just do." he whispers ever so gentle. Tears nearly fall but I'm stronger then that. The bell rings and I go to the cemetery to see my parents and Shane.


	6. Why

AN: Heyy, so today I went to Thorpe park in London. It was bloody kewl. I loved every bit of it. BTW if anyone goes to Saw Maze, DON'T! Freakin' Monsters touch you! Actors really, but man, I died. Ma fwend sarah (says hi) screamed a lot. A man told her 2 shup up : ( …bad man nd she lost her purse : ( . Nd BTW ima writin' all this in da couch. Oh nd thanks 4 da people who review, added my story or myself as ther faves. Now, bak to da story…

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Why?

Once I got to the cemetery, I sat on the grass and looked at Shane's grave. I got iPod and sang a song so close to my heart:

**_Slipped away_**

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly _

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_OhNa na na na na na na _

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't _

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly _

_The day you slipped awayWas the day _

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by _

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back _

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no..._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh... _

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you _

That song was for Shane, mum and dad. My mum had brown hair and hazel eyes. My mum is thoughtful and selfless, she is independent and a great fighter. My dad had jet black hair, green eyes. He is funny, a bit weird, fun to be around, loving and will do anything for anyone. I miss them. My dad taught me to play the guitar and piano.

**_(Flashback)_**

"_Daddy, daddy, sing me a song, pretty please?"_

"_Alright darling , come here." I sat near my dad. He picked up the guitar and sang._

"_And I wonder if _

_I __Ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time _

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone_

_And I need you nowSaid I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all controlAnd I need you now _

_And I don't know howI can do without_

_I just need you now _

_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all _

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all aloneAnd I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now _

_And I don't know howI can do without_

_I just need you nowI just need you now _

_Oh baby, I need you now_

"_Thanks daddy. I love that song."_

"_It's alright baby."_

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Damon made me remember everything.

**_(Flashback)_**

_I was 12 years old, in the car with Uriel, mum and dad. We're going home from a family week. I got a bit cold, I noticed I lost my jumper._

"_Mum, I lost my jumper!"_

"_We'll get you a new one."_

"_Yeah, but Cathy gave me that one before she moved! Mum, I need it please!"_

"_Melanie, hun, let's go get Nico's jumper. I mean its her favourite one and Cathy gave it to her. Its important." My dad said._

"_Alright, but please be quick, me and the girls have to meet for book reading." My mum looked worried._

"_Yay! Thanks mum! Thanks dad!" _

"_Alright, alright. Calm down befor-" the words my mother spoke never came out of her mouth, a car crashed into us …and then everything went black._

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Would someone turn that off?_

"_Doctor? I think she's waking up." a familiar voice said. Is that aunt Jenna? I started to open my eyes and took my surroundings. White walls and curtains, a hospital. Why would I be here? Images started popping into my head. Then, I started to sob._

"It's ok hun, it's okay," my aunt assured me. But I knew it wasn't. What happened to my mum? Dad? And Uriel?

**_(End of flashback)_**

I hate Damon Tyrell! My phone started ringing, it was Alana.

"Hello?"

"Nicole, were are you?"

"Umm, shop."

"Ok, but come school quick, your free period is nearly over."

"Yeah, ok, sure, bye"

"Bye" I said and hang up.

When I got to school, the bell rang, 5th period now, which is music, thankfully. No one knows I can play the guitar or piano. No one but Shane.

**_(Flashback)_**

_I was in the music room, it was now lunch. I came here whenever I wanted to play guitar or piano. _

_Everything We Had (AN: Original Song by Me)_

_Right now we have happiness_

_But when I know the future_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wish you were here_

_Right by my side_

_Wish you never left_

_Wish you'd stay by my side_

_Everything we had_

_Turned to dust right this moment_

_I'll stand with you through all the pain_

_And never give it back_

_Ohh everything we had_

_Everything we had_

_Ohh, to this day I say goodbye to everything we had…_

_Suddenly, someone started to clap. I turned around shocked. The person was Shane._

"_You scared me."_

"_I know." he said, smiling that crooked smile. "Good song" _

"_Thanks." I say looking down. A large lump was stuck in my throat._

"_Hey, it's ok, babe, I'm here, I'm always here." He said._

**_(End Of Flashback)_**

Shane said he'll always be there. But where is he now?

"Nicole?" someone says. I turn around and see Damon.

"What?" I asked, rudely.

"Nothing." he says

"Yeah, whatever." I say, looking down.

Soon, the Mr Ramous came and music was a blur.

I soon got home not talking to anyone.

I got to my bed and cried. Soon, darkness came over and set me on a dream.

_I was playing a song on my piano called River flows in you by a Korean singer. Suddenly, my dad came out of nowhere, sat on the bench with me and said __**"Don't let people make you cry. Don't let people make you fall, for I will, always be there."**__ I started to cry._

"_Daddy, why did you and mummy leave?"_

"_We had to baby."_

"_I need you, mum and Shane."_

"_Shane?"_

"_Yeah, Shane, he's gone, he left me." _

"_But baby-" my dad didn't finish his sentense. He disappeared. Again. _

_Soon, my dream, changed into a nightmare. He came. But he I mean, T.B.A.D. He sat near me, so I moved away._

"_I'm sorry." he whispered. _

"_Why?" I asked, confused. Because he made me remember everything? Or because he was being mean to me?_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why are you apologising?"_

"_Because I am" he said and I left it to that._

"_After a while I asked him, "Why?"_

"_Why what?" Now, he's confused._

"_Why are you here not my dad? Or Shane?"_

"_Shane this and Shane that, eh?"_

"_Yeah well-wait you know Shane?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

_I made a face and smiled from his cockiness. Why am I smiling? But before I wiped the smile off my face, Damon lifted his hand and held my chin. And did the thing I never expected to do…kiss me. He leaned down and kissed me. Did I kiss back?…At first I was shocked. Then I started kissing him back…then I remember Shane…Shane!_

"Shane" I shouted, sitting up from my dream. Now I started crying again. When will I stop. When will the tears go. When will I be the normal Nicole? When will Damon go? When? I feel so broken.


	7. Why Is Damon Being So Nice?

**Hey its me…so, sorry if I haven't updated ina long time it just that I have skool nd projects 2 do and I was a bit sick, so sori.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Is Damon being nice?

I didn't go back to sleep, afraid of what I might dream. It's 6:00pm. Uriel's home but not aunt Jenna. She must be on her date with Mark. Her and Mark are boyfriend and girlfriend, but Jenna likes to call their relationship a 'M.U': mutual understanding, whatever that means…no, really, what does that mean? But whatever, if Jenna's happy, I'm happy. Sign. Wish I was really happy.

I wonder what my dream was about. What does my dad mean by Shane? And Damon said _'Shane this, Shane that?' _He was talking to me like I'm not in a dream but in reality.

"Nico?" My brother called. I don't want to talk so I pretend to be asleep. Foot steps were trotting on the stairs. I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes. "Your asleep. Man, I made pizza." he signed, "Have a good sleep Nico, you need it." he said and left it to that.

"Sorry bro, but I need to be alone." I whisper. I got out of bed and got my iPod. I listened to music and wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Life's been a little too hard on me. But who do I complain to? No one. I need mum, dad and Shane, especially Shane. Today, I met Damon Tyrell, he's been a arse. And I don't need that right now. He made me remember all of it. Every little bit of it. I wish I had Shane. I remember dropping a letter in the bottle in the river. Cliché, I know, but sometimes its my only hope. He's my only hope._

_Nicolette Aura Gabel_

I soon fell asleep.

I woke up, tired. I looked at my alarm. "Ohmigod. Im gunna be late!" I ran to the toilet and brushed my teeth. I grabbed a t-shirt and skinny jeans. I ran down the stairs and popped my converse on. I ran to my car and tried to start it but guess what happened?…It didn't turn on, it broke! Damn! I ran to my house, took my skateboard and quickly went to school. It was 9:12. Shayyyy! Now I missed registration!

Finally, I got to school and ran to my locker. I throw my skateboard in and ran to French…which was in the other side of school. Great! Note the sarcasm.

As I got to French, I busted in.

"Isn't it nice of miss Gabel to make an appearance?" Miss Johnson said to know one.

"I'm really sorry miss."

"Why are late?"

Truth? Or lie? Or just tell a bizarre tale for the heck of it? I like the third one better, so I said, "Well…I woke up late because of the aliens outside my house, they where screaming 'blappalapboo'. When I finally made 'em go, there queen Wakawakawoo said I shouldn't be mean, so I let the aliens in my house and they started eating my brother, so I had to save him, which took 500 years. Then my cat, Danni, eat my cereal, which was my breakfast, then Fred, the other alien, took my wheel for my car and hit it on his head, so I bough him to the hospital, but then I remembered he's an alien, so I left him on the side of the hospital. So, I went back and took their spaceship, which is now parked outside. Oh and if anyone asks, my name is Ozzie-Mae Paul. Okay?" I said in a hurry and I added my 'cheeky' smile.

"Please Nicolette, save all that for English."

"I thought this was English miss." miss signed, so I said, "But do you want me to say all that in French? _Eh bien ... je me suis réveillé en retard à cause des étrangers-"_

"That's enough Nicolette."

"You sure miss?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" everyone was laughing and all my friends were giving me thumbs up.

"Nicolette, just sit down next to Mr. Damon Tyrell." She said and my face fell. I quickly went to the back table and sat next to T.B.A.D.

"Nice joke you made." He said and I nodded. "Look, I'm sorry 'bout yesterday. Please forgive me?" Forgive him? Not no but hell no! "Please Nicole?"

"Only my friends call me Nicole."

"Well, Miss Nicolette Aura Gabel, will you forgive me for being a arse? And for being mean and rude to a wonderful lady?"

"No."

"What do you want me to do?"

What do I want him to do? "Be more nice."

"Then I will." Really now?

"Yeah right."

"Why don't we make a bet?" A bet…

"What kind of bet?"

"If I be nice, kind and everythin' like that, will you go on a date with me tomorrow." Me + Him + Date = o

"And if you don't win…?"

"I will leave you alone forever, you wont see, hear, feel or smell me!"

I thought for a while before saying, "Lunch."

"Pardon?" Ha, now he's the one confused.

"Take me to lunch today and if you win the bet, then I'll got to the date with you. Deal?"

"Deal." he said and we shook hands. His hands are so rough but also so soft. He smiles a crocked smile, that made my stomach fill with butterflies, made my palms sweaty and made my heart miss a beat. I only felt this way when I'm with Shane. I must be falling in love….with Damon! No! I looked away and his face looked a bit sad, then he quickly put a mask on, covering his emotions. I almost…almost felt sorry for him.

Soon, the bell rang and I got my bag and ran out of the room. I went to maths and sat at the back. Thankfully, Alana was in the same class as me. She sat next to me and said "Hey, haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yep. Hey, what's going on with you and Drew?" I asked and she looked down and blushed. "Oioioio…but really, you two look cute together."

"Really?"

"Yep, hey, you want me to ask him for you?"

"No." Huh?

"Why?"

"Cause he might not like me back."

"Jeez, I thought you didn't want me to help you but come on, you two are meant to be."

"Sure."

"Ugh, fine. But I'm just saying' you two are meant to be."

"I really hope so." she whispered.

Soon the teacher came and so did Damon.

"So class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself ."

"Hello" Damon said in a English ascent. "My name is Damon Tyrell and I hope I get to know everyone, especially the fine ladies." wow, I bet all the girls are flirty-mode and whatnot. Blah!

"Okay then Mr. Tyrell, please take a seat." Mr. Ryan said. Damon walked to the table in front of me and winked, then took the seat in front of me. W-O-W! Double blah!

"What do you think of him?" Alana asks me.

"Who? Mr. Ryan. Well, a bit dirty, doesn't shave, the thing he calls hair looks like a birds nest-"

"No, I mean the new boy, Damon?"

"Well, the same thing I said about Mr. Ryan." I said, joking.

"Come on. Really, whatcha think of him?"

"Annoying, cold hearted, rude, bad mannered, uncivilised, wild, unmannered-"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"Okay."

"Miss Gabel, please answer the question." Mr. Ryan asked me.

"Question…?"

"Yes, the question."

"The question…Well, sir you fly is open." I said and everyone laughs, while Mr. Ryan looks at his zipper.

"Miss Gabel-" I interrupted him.

"Mr. Adian Ryan."

"Just answer the question."

"Well, okay. I think cheese is better than chocolate."

"What…?"

"Well, sure you said you wanted me to answer the question, so I did."

"I meant what 120 squared is, which is 14400."

"See, Adian, you do know maths, good boy."

"Miss Gabel get out-" he got interrupted by the bell.

"Saved by the bell-again-see ya Adian." I said, running out of the class and skipping to art.

As soon as I got to class, I was ambushed by my maths class mates.

"Wow, Nicolette, you joker!" Derik said.

"Ahlie, man, when you said to Mr Ry- I mean Adian his flys open-man I cracked up." Said Joanna, a tomboy.

"Dude, when 'Adian' asked you the question and you said the cheese thing-epic." Jonny said.

"Thanks, and hey, if you were in my French class, you would've heard more." I said

"Man, I wish." Derik said.

"Well, maybe next time. Anywho, I gotta go and sit." I said and sat in the furthest table at the back of the class room. Damon, came through the doors, saw me and started walking to me. Fantastic (sarcasm).

"Okay, okay, class, calm down and sit." A sub teacher said. "My name is Miss Spencer, I teacher science, not art, so Miss Ovington said you can draw anything. So get crackin'"

"Crackin'." Damon mimicked Miss Spencer. I laughed.

"Yes, lets get crackin'." I said.

"So, where do you want to eat lunch in?" Damon asked.

"Huh?" Lunch?

"Yeah, the bet and free lunch." OMG! I made a bet with Damon! Ahh! Okay, calm down, its not that bad. _Yes it is… _A little voice at the back of my head said.

"Okay…lunch and a bet…"

"You okay Nicolette?"

"Yeah. But you're payin'." I made a bet with Damon Tyrell. I'm dead. But if he doesn't be nice then I win and he'll leave me alone. But if he wins I'll go on a date with him. Great.

"Sure, I'll pay. So, whadja gunna draw."

"Dunno." I said, shrugging. He left me alone and I started to draw. I drew my dream from yesterday, the piano, me on the seat, music notes around the piano and black mist covering the piano and me. I drew my dad's ring on the piano, Shane eye's in the mist and a ring and a rose entwined. I soon finished after an hour. And right on time the bell rang. I got my bag and stuffed my things inside.

"You ready for lunch?" Damon asked me as we left the art room.

"Yeah, sure."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just hungry."

"Okay then."

We got to the cafeteria and lined up. I got a tuna sandwich and tango and Damon got a soda. "You're not hungry?" I asked him

"You're not?" He asked me, smirking.

"Whatever." I said. We paid for our food and sat down.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" he asked me.

"Earth colours. U?"

"Dark colours."

"Cool." I said and started to eat. "Wait, I thought you knew everything about me."

"I do, I just want to act human."

"Human? So your not human?"

"Am I? Am I not?"

"Whatever, riddle fiddle."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What?" I said, smirking.

"Huh?"

"Double huh?" My smirk growing.

"Your weird." before I got to say anything he said, "I like that in women" I blushed a little bit and looked down. I grabbed my tango and started drinking. "So, 'bout the bet, how many days 'til you lose?"

"Lose? I'm determined not to lose, but on Friday, I will win and you _will _go out with me."

"Whatever."

"Is 'whatever' your favourite word?" He asked me, smirking. What's up with his smirks?

"Is annoying people your thing?" I retorted.

"Is it yours?"

"No."

"Well okay then."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

"This is getting weird."

"Your weird. Magically weird."

"Whatever." I said, looking away from his smirk and his dazzling self. Ugh! I did not just say that!

The bell rang (Thank God) and I got my bag and went to English with Damon.

I got to English and sat down. Damon sat next to me.

"Okay class, I want you to find information about your partner." Mrs. Hawkins said.

"I hate this teacher. Yesterday it was all about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet now its finding info about your partner."

"Yep." Damon simply said put his feet on the table and his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you already know things about me. But I don't know things 'bout you."

"My name is Damon Tyrell, I am 17 years old and I would to date you."

"Whatever Damon. Act mature."

"Fine. I'm from London. I like brunettes. I love Dracula and I think the Twilight Series are off-"

"Wait-what? What's wrong with twilight?" I asked him.

"Everything, I don't like how they made the vampires." He stated.

"So, Stephanie Meyer made it, not you."

"Why? Do you like the twilight series?"

"Wouldn't you know." I said. I mean, yeah, I heart the twilight series. "So, back to you…"

"I like Stephen King books. I play the guitar-"

"Wait, you play guitar?" He plays guitar?

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Don't believe you."

"That's because you don't trust people."

"I do."

"Sure sure."

"Copying Jacob black now?" I said.

"What? Never! That mutt!"

"Okay, okay, chill, it's just _the _Jacob-Hottie-Black." Is this annoying him?

"Okay-so I play guitar, I have a sister called Yasmine."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, would you stop interrupting me?"

"No, but carry on."

"I have a sister called Yasmine and I like Evanescence."

"Cool." I said and right on time, the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so please review and I need a little help on the story, I don't really kno were 2 put Damon and Nicole. So if u hav any ideas, PM me plz and review : )<strong>


	8. My Life's Been A Jungle

Heyyy, it Chelsea, ok, so first I'd like to say that Yasmine is my official editor and gives me amazing ideas for the story, so, there'll be more chapters so I'll be uploading more often.

Oh nd thx 2 everyone who review (except NintendoWiiOver64) nd sed nice comments. Ohh, and 'NintendoWiiOver64' I kno wher u live, lol :P

Oh and who wants me 2 upload a new chapter for A Drop Of Blood? Nd if u havent read A Drop Of Blood, please do read it. Thx.

Ohh and who wants da characters images? Just tell me nd I'll look 4 actors/actress.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

My Life's Been A Jungle

I went to the music room for free period and played the piano in one of the practising rooms. The piano can be like a secret diary, or a place to play your emotions. I took a seat and sang 'Who Do You Think You Are?' By Christina Perri.(Lyrics)

And who do you think you are/?Runnin' 'round leaving scars/Collecting your jar of hearts/And tearing love apart/You're gonna catch a cold/From the ice inside your soul/So don't come back for me/Who do you think you are?/Dear, it took so long just to feel alright/Remember how to put back the light in my eyes/I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed/Cause you broke all your promises/Who do you think you are/?Who do you think you are?/Who do you think you are?

Tears started to fall from my eyes, for Shane. Everyone song I play I cry. I remember everything. Then I heard clapping. I turned around with hope. Hope because I Shane did that to me, but when I turned, it was Damon.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked, rudely. He raised one of his eyebrow.

He ignored me and asked me, "Are you crying?" I didn't respond. He come closer to me. He touched the corner of my eye and whipped the tears away. I noticed his touch is ice cold, like the dead. "You okay?"

"Why are you so cold?" I asked him before I thought. I clapped my hand shut. He looked astonished for a minute. Then he turned and walked away. I was too shocked to talk and call for him. But the only thing in my mind is, is why he was so cold, is he sick? Then the bell rang. I stayed where I was because I have music. Cold wind passed through me. But the windows and doors not open. Or maybe I imagined it? Soon, people were coming in so in seated down. Damon didn't come back the whole lesson. _What happened to him? _

I meet Alana, Drew, Austin and Daniel in the parking lot after 6th period finished. Drew and Alana was near Drew's car. And Austin, Daniel in theirs.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"Hey Nico." They replied.

"Why hello Nicolette. How was your evening? Fine?" Austin said, in a impressive English accent.

"Well, Sir Austin, my evening was golly good, how was yours?" I asked, playing along.

"Well, not so golly good." he answered.

"Why's that?" I asked but before he got to answer, Daniel said "Cause your hanging out with Tyrell."

"Huh? Why? What's wrong with Damon? And why did you call him 'Tyrell'" I asked.

"Well before you where like 'I hate him' but now your like 'Why? What's wrong with him?' Nico, your weird and also, when me, Drew and Austin were walking through the corridor, we passed him and he gave us the evil eye. WFT?"

"Well dude, he was givin' you the evil eye." Austin stated.

"So, he's givin' evil eyes!"

"Austin, maybe you did something." I said to him.

"Me? Are you on his side?" he argued.

"What no, it's just you don't know him."

"And you do?" By now he was shouting.

"Well, no, yes, ugh! Why do you care?" I was now shouting at him by all the frustration.

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I-"

"GUYS! STOP THIS!" Drew shouted. Then talked in a normal voice. "Lets get outta here and talk properly. Let's go to the park, our secret hideout!" Daniel got Austin and hopped in the their car and drove to the park.

"Guys, I can't." I said. Drew was gunna say something but shot his mouth. "My car don't run, it broke in the morning'."

"Drive with us." Alana said. She, Drew and me got on the car and drove outta the school, with students looking at us.

When we got to the park, Drew parked and got out. The car ride was quiet, except the radio. As we got to the hideout, which is the back of the old café that's not in use, I saw Austin and Daniel. Daniel looked sad and tired. Austin looked annoyed and a bit worried.

"Okay, so, Nico, Aus, what's the prob?" Drew asked.

"Nothin'" Austin said. _Nothing. _Really now? Then why was he shouting at me?

"Can me and Austin talk privately?" I asked them. They nodded and went to the play ground.

"Tin-Tin." I said, using the old nickname I used when we were little.

"Nico. I'm sorry."

"I know you are. But why did you shout?"

"I don't know. I guess I was jealous." Jealous?

"Why are you jealous."

"Cause you're hangin' out with Tyr-Damon, but not us, not me."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I guess so." he said. I went to him and hugged him. "It's okay Tin-Tin. I'm always here. Always will be. I promise."

"Thanks, jeeze, I feel like a wimp." he said, smiling at me.

"Cryin' or feelin' sad doesn't mean you're a wimp, even ask Alana."

"Thanks Nico."

"It's cool. Hey, tomorrow I'll hang out with you guys."

"Thanks Nico. Come on, lets go to the guys."

There, everything's normal. Before Damon came. When Shane was here.

"So, we okay?" I asked, open for a hug.

"Yep, we're okay." he said, then he hugged me.

We played around all day. Austin has been himself. And I'm happy. Soon the sun fell down and it was time to leave. I took the car with Austin and Daniel. I wanted to give Alana and Drew a little time alone.

"Hey guys, I gotta go to the library, I've got a science homework to do." Daniel said to us.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Au asked him.

"I guess it slipped outta my mind dude."

"How's Nico gonna go home?"

"Guys, it's okay, I can walk." I said to both of them.

"Nico, it's okay, I'll drive to the library, you bring Nico home, I'll call you when I'm finished and you can pick me up." said Dan.

"Kk dude." Aus said.

After we dropped off Daniel. I went to the passenger seat, while Austin was talking to Drew. When he hanged up, he looked happy and has a big grin on his face.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Five, four, three, two and one." he said and right on one, my phone started to ring, Justin Bieber's 'baby'. I knew it was Alana's instantly. She hearts JB. I pressed the answer button and before I get to say anything, so said all in one breath, "O-M-G! Nico! Drew asked me out! He asked me- Alana Martinez Bieber- out! And of course me being me said yes!"

"Wow, Al, im so happy for you, so tell me how he asked you out? And when's your date? And what you wearin'?"

"Well, we were in his car, listenin' to 'Love Me' by Bieber! And he just asked me out! Ahh! Again! lol and the official date is on Friday!

"Wow, so what ya wearin'?"

"I don't know!"

"Hey, wanna go shoppin' after school then we can meet the guys later?"

"Coolio. Hey, I gotta go now, bye."

"Bye Biebes." I hanged up and said to Austin "I knew they were gunna get together and I know why you were counting. LOL."

"Yep, I'm happy for 'em but I wish I could ask a girl out.

"Then go ask her out."

"She hasn't moved on."

"Moved on?"

"Never mind."

"Just ask her!"

"Fine, Nicole will you go out with me?"

"Huh?"

"See?"

"Austin, I cant go out with you, it'll be weird. I think we should be friends."

"Friends." he said it so slowly, then signing.

"Your one of my best friends. I hope you know that."

"I do.""Hey, if I wasn't troubled by all these stuff, then yeah, I'll give it a go."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"So, best friends?" I said, taking my hand out for hit to shake.

"Best friends." he says, shaking my hand.

When we got to my house, he parked out side. Uriel's face was (surprisingly) plastered to the window. Austin got out of the car and opened my door. We walked to my door, I turned to him and said, "Thanks for the ride Tin-Tin." and kissed his cheek in a 'friend' way."

"Your welcome madam." he said. "See ya in school Nico."

"Yeah, see ya." I said. He went to his car and I watched him drive off. I went in the house and saw Mark and Jenna in the kitchen.

"Hey Jenna, Mark." I said. "Uri, stop looking at the window,, you'll see a ghost."

"Hey Nicole." Jenna replied

"Hello Nicolette." Mark said.

"Please call me Nicole or Nico, Mark, we both know eachother."

"Okay then."

"So,, Jenna, have you had dinner yet?" I asked.

"Me and Mark are going on a date."

"So, your allowed to have a date, nico's allowed to date but I can't-" Uriel half said.

"Nico, you have a date?" Jenna asked me.

"What? No, that was Austin. He's my best friend."

"Really? Then why did you give him a kiss on the cheek then?" Uri (annoyingly) asked. He aint gunna give up is he?

"I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for driving me home. And my car don't work, so I rode with Austin and Daniel. Oh and if you ask me-we-I mean Alana, Drew, Austin and Daniel-went to the park. Daniel said he had to go to the library to do homework, so we dropped him there. Oh and BTW, Alana and drew are together now. Oh and Uri's not allowed to go on dates? Shame!" I said, smirking.

"Nope and he grounded as well." Jenna said.

"Why? And again, shame!"

"'Cause I didn't go to collage and if I don't go next year, I'll me 'unsuccessful'" he said, quoting the unsuccessful.

"Yes, that's why and say congrats to Alana and Drew for me Nico. Well, we've got to get going now bye." Jenna said, then grabbed Mark and walked to the door, leaving me and a 5 year old, grounded and unsuccessful dude. I smiled at the thought.

"In a hurry?" Uri asked.

"Ahlie." I said. Uri gave a puppy dog eyes.

"I need to-"

"Go out and muck around? Plus, you need me to lie?" I finished for him.

"Yep."

"Ten." I said.

"Ten?"

"Twenty now." he still didn't get it?

"Oh, you want money. Ugh. You want _my _money." he said, taking his wallet out. He handed me a twenty.

"Twenty more to add a little spice in the lie?"

"Fine." he said, handing me another twenty.

"Thanks, you paid for my shopping tomorrow."

"Whatever." He said, then mumbled "My money." As I went to the kitchen and got a choco bar, then headed to my bedroom. A few minutes later, I heard the front door open and close. I went to my desk and did my homework. I put on Owl City's 'Fireflies' on and sang along. I soon finished. I went to have a shower and changed into a blue tank top and white shorts. I got to bed and closed my eyes, falling into a deep dream.

_I was in the forest, it all looked calm, then in a blink of my eye, the forest was gone, darkness was around me. Then a girl with bright red lipstick and piercing green eyes was looking at me and spoke the words "Go before you regret everything, go before you die, go before you waste another life." _

_Then she grabbed my neck and started to strange me. _

"_Go, go, go." she whisper._

"Fer sure maybe, Fer sure not, Fer sure eh, Fer sure bomb-bomb-bomb." The Fer sure maybe woke me up. Ugh, Uriel! And his stupid music!

I got up and checked the time. It was 5:00. I thought of my dream, I quickly clutched to my neck, okay, I'm in my bedroom, I hear music - music? Ugh Uriel! Him and his 'Emo' music, if you call 'The Medic Droid' emo music. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I went to toilet and showered. Then I went to my closet and looked for clothes. I put on black sweats, a white tank top, a black one-shoulder top with a rose on it over the tank top. I added my white High Tops Converse, All Star. I added red belt for the heck. I grabbed my white Lonsdale shoulder bag and stuffed all my books and things. I went down stairs and saw Mark lying on the sofa with Jenna on his chest, thankfully wearing clothes. I took my phone out and took a picture. I went to the kitchen while sending it to Uri. I made toast and put butter on it. Then next thing I knew, I heard thumping and clicking noises in the living room. I went there and saw Uri with a camera, markers and wigs.

"Where'd you get the wig?" I asked him.

"Stole it from Alana." he answered.

"When?"

"That day." That day? Like I know _that day_. "Hey-"

"Hey to you too." I said, interrupting him.

"I meant 'hey, should I give Jenna a moustache?' not 'hey', Nicole?"

"Ohh. I care? And yes, you should."

"Mkay."

"Mkay?"

"Yeah, I like to add some spice so words."

"Make sure people understand you."

"Whatever."

"Anywho, I'm going upstairs and send me some pics."

"Yep." he said. He's too into his art.

I went to my bedroom and turned my iPod on. 'Oopys Daisy' came on (AN: I know it's a old song but I just heart it) and I started to dance (AN: I do hav dance moves 4 tht, just telling' you, LOL). Soon, it was 7:00, so I went downstairs, seeing Jenna in a bright pink wing. Mark had a blue one. On jenna's forehead, it had 'I heart this dude' then an arrow and on Mark's, I said, 'I heart this gal'. I laughed quietly. I went to my front door. The thing that shocked me was that Damon. The dude who left me when I asked him why he's so cold. He smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"So you don't want a ride?" he said, knowing he'll win.

"Sure, sure." I said, going to his car and sitting on his passenger seat.

I turned the radio on. Super Bass came on so I started to sing and dance to it.

"You have a good voice." he said, after the song ended.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. Why the cupcakes am I blushing?

"So, I'm sorry for walkin' away from you tomorrow, would you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem. You didn't mean it, but why did you walk away from me?"

"'cause I have problems." he simply said. What? But I left it there, for now.

Soon, we got to school.

"Thanks for the ride." is said to him.

"Your welcome. Would you like to have lunch with me."

"Sorry, I'm gonna have lunch with my friends. But would you like to join?" I was sad that I didn't get to have lunch with him.

"Naw. But what about after school."

"I'm gonna go with Alana, shopping to buy her clothes for her date with Drew."

"Okay then. Well bye Nicole." he said, gently grabbing my hand, and kissing it, then walking away. Like always. I went to my friends.

"You drove with Damon?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, had no car." I said. Austin was going to say something but the bell rang.

All my third morning classes finished in a blur. I didn't see Damon in the caf. I grow a bit sad. Then school ended. I went with Alana to shopping. She was on her phone, talking to her mum. When she hanged me, she turned to look at me and said "I'm so sorry Nico, but my mum's calling me to go home. Something in her work happened. No one's home to take care of my sis. I gotta go. I'll drive you home now."

"No, it's okay, you go, I'll take the bus, I've got to go to the bookstore anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

We Alana went I went to the bookstore, I saw a book that got me interested; Entangled. I paid and then got some hot chocolate and then went home. No bus was coming, so I had to walk. It was six thirty and the sky looks blue. So I walk thought the cemetery. As I walked misted started to surround me. The wind got a bit rough. Rain started to pour and I heard thunder start. I heard heals click-clanking. I had a feeling somebody was behind me. I turned around and saw a nineteen-twenty-year old girl, with bright red lipstick. Arms crossed, smirking at me. I've seen that smirk. _"Hello, I see we haven't met yet, I'm Yasmine. Yasmine Tyrell."_


	9. Yasmine, Yasmine Tyrell

**Heyyy, so, I'm uber sorry for the cliff hanger, its just I wanted u peeps 2 wait, LOL and uber sorry 4 not uploading.**

**So now I hav a blog and here it is: **.com/

**so check it out. So, yeah, guess I'll just update all ma thingies there, nd if u cant see it, check my profile.**

**:) Enjoy the story and please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Yasmine Tyrell and Damon Tyrell

"Your Damon's sister?" I said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes and your the girl who's meddling with my brother. Am I right?"

"Meddling?"

"Yes." She hissed. Wow, angry much? "My _brother _was never a _softie_ and I guess you _had_ to change him."

"Damon a softie? Yeah right! He's a jerk." Oopys. I shouldn't have said that. Stupid Nicole. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"How dare you call my brother that." she said, then lunged at me. She grabbed my neck and started to strangle me. It was like _that_ dream. I noticed she had a ring, I'm sure I know that ring, I've seen it before, but where? _Nicole! This isn't the time. Damon's sister is straggling you to death and all you're thinking is where she got the bloody ring! _So this is the sister Damon was talking about. A gusted of wind and voila, Damon Tyrell was holding _his _sister back from me.

"Nicole, you should go. Now!" Damon shouted to me. WFT?

"NOW!"

I did as I told and ran to my house. As I got home, I slammed the front door and ran up to my room.

_Yasmine, Damon's sister attacked me in the non-human way-like a animal._

A few hours passed. I was still scared. I waited for Damon, to come and explain everything. _And I mean, everything._

Someone suddenly banged on my door, I jumped. "Hey sis? I'm home, you okay?"

"Yeah, uri."

"So, I have my gf on the couch-"

"What? You got a girlfriend? When? Where? What she look like?"

"Well…you wanna see her?"

"Hell ya!" I shouted. I unlocked my door and ran pasted him. As I got down, I saw, the most scariest thing, Yasmine. My eyes winded. WTF? _She _stood up and held her hand.

"Hello, I'm Yasmine Smith." _She_ said. Smith? Liar!

"So, you met my girlfriend." Uri said.

"Yeah, hey, Uri, I've got to go to bed now." I said, escaping.

Soon, I heard the door, open and close. Is she gone? WFT? Yasmine is dating my brother! Yasmine- the girl that attacked me! The girl that is family with the dude that saved me. WFT?

I couldn't sleep that night. I was afraid. In the morning, I got up and changed, not looking at what I'm wearing, then went to school in a hurry; needing to ask Damon why and how everything happened. But he wasn't there. The next day, no appearance. I was going crazy, I want answers, needed answers! I went home on the third day of his no show. Yasmine was a no show as well. I bet she did something to my brother. Man, I need answers!

As I lay, on my back, on my bed, waiting for something-anything. But, as always, I get nothing.

I went to sleep. Then a dream came and I guess that's how I found my answers…or half…

In my dream, we - meaning - Damon and Yasmine-but they couldn't see me, where in the cemetery. The were talking. Yasmine suddenly pulled Damon by his arms and bite his neck. Damon screamed in pain. Yasmine, then punched him in the face and clawed his other neck. She then threw him on the statue that she was leaning on before when she 'introduced' herself and 'attacked' me. She then ripped open his shirt and clawed again. After a few punches and kicks, she left him. I started to walk to Damon but everything went fuzzy.

"Vampire!" I shouted once I woke up. I clamped my hand shut. Damon and Yasmine are vampires. I screamed into my pillow.

Someone knocked on my door and said, "Nicole, you awake?

"Yeah Jenna, why?"

"Someone is at the door for you."

"Who?"

"His name is Damon Tyrell." No! I screamed into the pillow again. "Nicole, you okay? It's 8:00 now." 8:00? No!

"Kk, I'll wake up now, tell Damon, I'll be down." I said. I changed into a tee that had a peace sign on, a skirt up to my knees and converse peace sign shoes. I added a flower headband, so I look like a hippie.

I looked at the mirror and said "okay, make Damon think outta his conscience. Make him answer all your questions! All your questions." I signed. Mission 1: 'Make Damon answer all your questions' Is on the go.

I went downstairs. I saw his car and ran to it. I opened the door and saw Damon, with a black eye, a scar on his left upper eyebrow and one on his bottom lip.

Instead of asking him why his sister attacked me, but instead I ask, "Ohmigod Damon, what happened to you?" The dream! It was real! How? When? Where? What?

He started the car and drove, while saying, "I got into a fight yesterday." Really now? Sure. Your sister hit you.

"A fight? How? When? Who beat you up?" Please, a fight. Damon could beat anyone.

"This dude. Let's talk about later." he said, angry. Why is he angry?

"Sorry." I mumbled.

When we got to school, Damon parked and turned to me. He then took my chin and looked at me. Like really looking at me. Staring at my eyes like he can see my soul. I took my finger, hesitantly, and touched his bottom lip. He flinched but didn't push me away. I felt his scar, cold. I frowned. Why ruin a perfect face, Damon? I took my finger back. I looked at Damon. He leaned forward, still holding my gaze. I wanted to badly lean forward but I know, it's dangerous. He blinked, silently asking if he could kiss me. I didn't know what to answer. I was still unsure of how I felt for him.

Suddenly, someone knock on the door. "Hey, no public affection in school!" a teacher said. Then walked away.

"We haven't even done anything." Damon mumbled. He went out of the car, walked to my door and opened it for me. I got out and saw everyone was looking at us. I groaned. Damon raised his eyebrows at me. I didn't say anything. I looked in friends direction. Daniel and drew were confused. Alana looked worried but also happy. Austin looked crushed and angry. I really don't want to hurt Austin. I smiled to them. Drew and alana smiled back but daniel and Austin held their faces. I looked away. We then walked to the building, away from all the staring.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" Damon said.

"Yep, hey, we've got all class together."

"Yep and that's the whole point of coming to school, to see you." really now? I remember hating him but now, all I can do is think of what he is and how we can let it pass.

"Corny."

"Naw, not that much."

"You've got some explaining to do, you do know that." I said, he signed.

"I know, I'll explain, when we got on a date to day at 7:00." he smirked at me. I was gapping. "You've forgot the bet already?" Ah, the freaking bet. Ugh!

"But, but-you-I-we…" Double ugh. Damon has been a bit rude to me, but I guess everything will be explained. I mean, I do want to go out with him. "Wait, it's Friday already?" I asked. He smirked again. Oh, how I love and hate that smirk.

"Yep, you're forgetting things today aren't' you?"

"Whatever." I said. We headed to French. We kept talking and talking about nothing and everything. But we weren't very good at whispering. The teacher picked Damon, of all, to answer the question. Damon asked fluently and confidently. My two other lessons went in a blur. Now its lunch. Damon takes my hand and takes me to the parking lot.

"Damon, it's not home time. It's lunch." I said to him, teasingly.

"I know. I just wanted to bring you somewhere."

"Really? Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Yes, be more exact, would ya."

"You know patience is a virtue"

"Yeah, yeah, my grandpa said all that wise things, I never got to understand." he chuckled and led me to his car.

We got to his car and he drove to the park. He bought me a doughnut. He asked me if I'm hungry, I replied no. we sat on a bench and talked.

"I'm sorry." he suddenly said.

"What?"

"On behalf of my sister. What she did was uncalled for."

"Damon, what are you?" I asked. I didn't look him in the eye. He moved closer to me.

"What do you think I am?" his voice, panicked. Yeah, would you be if a human found our your true identity?

"A Vampire." It was a statement, not a question. He signed.

"How did you know?" he asked, but not admitting.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked, ignoring his question. He signed.

"Yes." he whispered.

"Okay." I whispered back. "I don't care." He looked at me, disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because, I know your different."

"How so."

"For one, your not gonna kill me-"

"You don't know that." He crossed me.

"Fine, you saved me from your sister, who I assume is a vampire as well."

"Your right."

"Told you." I said smugly. "But why did Yasmine attack me and why is she Uriel's girlfriend?"

"What?" Damon nearly shouted. "Yasmine is what with your brother?"

"Well, I thought it was some juju thingie. Uriel doesn't go for girls like that!"

"Ju-ju?" Damon asked, confused.

"Some witchcraft or something."

"Ah." he laughed. "Your right. My sister might have done something."

"What? Done what? And why does she hate me? And attack me?"

"I don't know." he looked at his clock. "Oops. We're late. We missed half of fourth period." he smirked at me.

"Great." I signed. I closed my eyes. Jenna will be angry at me for missing school-or part of it.

"Want to start the date now?" he suddenly asked. I opened my eyes, his face inches from mine. He licked is lips. He started to lean forward. He kept looking back and forth from my eyes to my lips. I couldn't stop myself from looking away, to his own lips. I badly wanted to kiss him. Yes, I like Damon, he makes me happy. Yes, he's a bad boy but also has a heart. What the hay! What am I to lose? I started to lean forward as well. Are lips met and parted. Met and parted. I was in heaven. All my worries and problems disappeared. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around me waist. He licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I granted him. Our tongues battled for dominance, he won. We broke apart, breathing heavy. I blushed at the sight, two boys - about 12 - 13- were looking - no, staring at us, then they both gave us a thumbs up. I blushed deep red. Damon laughed when he saw the boys. He gave them thumbs up in return. Typical guys.

"Well, that's a good start to our date." Damon said, once the boys were out of sight.

"Yeah, ditching half of out lessons, going to the park, you suddenly kissing me, two - possibly hormonal - boys caught and stared at us when we were kissing. Could this get ay better?"

"Yeah, possibly, I mean a hotdog might land outta fin air. But you don't know…"

"Oh shut up! Let's get this date on a role."

"So, you don't wanna go home and get changed?"

"Nope, you have me looking like this or - " I was going to say nothing at all, but, knowing Damon, he'd probably agree and chose that option, " - no date at all."

"Can't you just go naked?" he said, as if he just read my mind.

"That wasn't an option."

"Wanna make that a option?" he wiggled his brows at me.

"Let's just survive the date first, before we got carried away, okay?"

"Carried away, wouldn't I…" he said, his voice drifting off. I playfully slapped his chest. I grabbed his hand and pulled him straight.

"So, were are you taking me?"

"Surprise."

After driving everywhere, he bought me to a big white house. It must be his house. I panicked. Is Yasmine there?

"No, I didn't know she was even here." Damon said. Huh? I gave him a confused look. "I can read your mind."

"So Edward Cullen."

"Pardon?"

"Come on! No one has referred to him?"

"No, because I haven't told anyone my secrets."

"So, you've got more secrets?"

"Yes."

"Which is…?

"Your blood sings to me."

"Okay, that is so Edward Cullen!"

"Please, I'm better than him."

"Whatever get's you thought the day." Damon got out of the car, then opening mine.

His house was big, about 5 story, white and rich. Not what I expected. Shock was written on my face. Damon laughed and said "Didn't expect that, did you? And before you ask, no, I do not have a coffin, no bodies or skeletons, nor do I have a secret compartment of blood."

"Funny. But really, your house is amazing."

"I know." he said. I rolled my eyes.

He parked in his garage. He had lots of cars. Ferraris and motorbikes. Damn, I mumbled. He heard and smirked. Of course he heard. Duh.

He gave me a tour of his house. He had over 12 rooms. Double damn.

He showed me his room. He had no bed, but a sofa. Lots of books, old books and a guitar leaning on the wall.

"Can you play for me?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said, he picked up the guitar and started to play. Triple damn, why is he so amazing. I started to smirk. Bad boy Damon Tyrell can play guitar ad act all soft. Now that's something to laugh about.

"Why are you smirking?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said. Suddenly, he grabbed me, spined me around and dropped me on his sofa, in less than a second.

"Why are you smirking?" He repeated.

"Um, I, forgot." I said. Clearly _that _made me dizzy. He laughed. "So not funny."

"No, but this is…" Damon said. He started to lick my neck, up and down. I held back a moan. Then, I felt something pointy on my neck. My heart started to beat faster. He moved his lips to my lips. We started to kiss. Suddenly, my phone rang. I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said.

"Nicole! Where are you! You missed school and now your not home!" Jenna shouted.

"Jenna, well-" Damon gently grabbed the phone from me.

"Hello, miss Gabel. Hi, it's Damon Tyrell. Well, your niece said she was sick. I took her to my house, as no one was in her house. She fell asleep and she just woke up, I'm very sorry for not telling you." wow, boy, he can lie. "Yes, ma'ma. Sure, no problem." he paused. "Yes, she'll be home now." he hanged up and turned to me, "Sorry, this wasn't the best date."

"It's s'kay."

"S'kay?"

"Yeah, like m'kay, but it's s'kay."

"Sometimes, Nicole, you amaze me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! and please, if you have any ideas, PM or tell me :)<strong>


	10. Shane … ? Angels … ? And Demons … ?

**Really sorry I haven't updated, iDon't have that much time on me and sorry if this chapters short, it's just that I have to go school soon and iHave to prepare and whatnot. Really sorry, but I'll try and update chapter 11 today or tomorrow. Really sorry and enjoy … ^ _ ^ Oh and could more people review? I'd like to boost of happiest from the reviews. **

**And please review if you know what up with Nicole's Dream and what she is … but I'm sure you know what she now … LOL … Enjoy and Review … XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Shane … ? Angels … ? And Demons … ?

Damon drove me home.

"We'll go on a date tomorrow. I'll explain everything and answer all your question and I'll pick you up at six, wear something comfortable. The date I planned won't be dinner or cinema" he said, smirking. His eyes told me he was planned something. Something I might love or hate.

"Okay then, but will you tell me where your taking me?"

"Nope."

"Okay, fine then. Bye." I said.

I haven't even got to the front door, Jenna attacked me.

"Explain everything!"

"Erm … " What do I say?

"Did you and Damon … you know?" WFT?

"What! No, definitely no!" Man, am I shocked! Why would she say that?

"Okay … You sure? I don't want you coming home - "

I cut crossed her. "Jenna! I wont be coming home now, if you continue your sentence!" I said, going to the kitchen and getting a Fanta can from the fridge.

"Sorry, it's just, I don't want anything in you-" Oh God! '_In Me?'_

"Jen! I really don't need you to have '_the talk'_ with me. I mean high school beat ya to it." Yep, seventh grade. I was way too young to learn all that junk and whatnot. Ugh!

"Okay, sorry, but - "

"Jenna! Please, I'd like to go to sleep now." I urged her. I really don't want to talk about _that _stuff.

"Oh, sorry hun, are you still sick?" Her face, worried.

"Sick?" Oh, Damon said I was sick, "Yeah - I mean no. I feel sleepy, so yeah. Bye." I stumbled. Why can't I be a good liar?

"Nicole?" Jenna called, "Um, so what are you and this Damon boy? Does he like you?"

"Well, is really nice to me and … Well, he kinda asked me out."

"Really?" Jenna was shocked. Yeah, who wouldn't be? "Well, that's good. But remember - "

"Jenna!"

"Sorry, sorry. Now go to bed."

"Okay." I said, "And Jenna?" I called.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Thanks, for worrying."

"Your welcome. Now go to bed."

Once I got to bed, cosy and warm, I fell right into a dream …

_I was in the air, I had wings. I touched it, it was soft and pure white. I was like a Angel. I landed on some clouds, (weird, I thought clouds were gas or something, but this is a dream). I was happy and free. I started to fly. The air was so good, when it passed through my face. _

_I landed on a green, open field. Oddly enough, the field had a small pond. The water was amazing and looked so green. I was amazed and dazzled by the sight. Little orange fishes were swimming around._

_I saw another set of wings, next to me, from the corner of my eye. I looked to my left, and shockingly enough, I saw Shane. he was looked at the pond. But this Shane is not the same one that I know and remember._

_This Shane had wings, like me. Pure white and soft. His brown, curly hair was lighter then I remember or last saw. His milky, brown, eyes were brighter but held secrets, that I didn't know. He looked like an Angel. An Angel with secrets … And fear. Why? _

_He was still looking at the little pond. His eyes saddened, he urged me to look in the pond, with his eyes. When I did, I gasped._

_The pond was 'showing' me or rather reflecting me the scene where my parents died. The car crash. The horrible car crash!_

_Then, I wasn't in the beautiful field, that held the amazing pond, but I was in the car, my parents car. My mum and dad were laughing. they're happy. My dad said some things to my mum, which made her smile go. her expression was scared. Why? She was looking at the window. So was my father. In front of them, was a man (Or I think I was a man), hidden from the darkness. My father kept hitting the brake, preventing the car crashing to the man. The car stopped. My mother and father signed in relief. But the man was still standing, not moving. My father got out of the car. He, hesitantly, walked up to the man, five steps and then he was gone. I screamed. My father was lying on the floor, covered in blood, his blood. He had two bite marks. Vampire! My mother got out of the car, "Mum, please don't go! Don't go!" I kept shouting. But she still kept moving. She didn't see what happen. But I did, I saw everything, the Vampire and the attack. My mum saw my father and screamed. She ran to him and clung to him, holding him tightly. "Mum, please - " But before I could finish my sentence, the vampire attacked my mum from above and their lay my mother on top of my father. Dead. I screamed again. Shane was holding me. I clung to him, like my life depended on him, like my mother just did to my father. _

_The scene faded, we were on - again, in the back of a car - Shane's car. Oh no! Now I'm seeing Shane's death._

_We were holding hands, laughing and talking and mucking around. then - just like the same with my parents - the figure - the vampire was standing in the way. _Wasn't it a deer? I swear it was a deer I saw? _"Shane! be careful!" The me in front seat shouted. Shane turned the wheel, causing the car to hit the tree. Shane and I - The once that are in in the front seat - screamed. _It's all happening again. _Shane's death. I got out of the car, unharmed and turned to the vampire. But it wasn't there._

_The scene faded - Again. I saw staring at the pond. Shane next me. tears was dripping from my eyes. In the pond, the water was showing me, red eyed and no wings. I blinked. _

_I now understood, a vampire killed my parents and caused me to lose Shane. but why is Shane an angel?_

"_**You know, it's hard not being with you." **__Shane whispered. His voice, I remember this voice. Strong but not too deep. Velvet and soft. _

"_Then why did you go?" I whispered, my voice shaky. I was afraid of his answer._

"_**You think I wanted to? I had no chose? I die or be an Angel. I mean, to see you cry right now. It hurts. Every time it hurts. Every tear you shed, knowing I made you cry, it just hurts. To top it all off, Damon Tyrell loving you isn't really helping - "**_

"_What?" What does Damon have to do with this and he loves me? Since when?_

"_**He loves, but your not supposed to love a Demon. You an Angel. You don't belong together."**_

"_What? Angel? Demon? Shane you make no sense!" What does he mean by me being a Angel and Damon being a Demon? _

"_**You'll understand everything. But right now, let me do something … " **__Shane was now crying. Shane never cries._

"_Whatever you want Shane." I whispered, a tear dropping from my eyes._

_He whipped the tear and put his hand on my cheek, the other on the ground, he moves forward, his face inches from mine,_

"_**If I could be with you, right now, human, I would. but right now, I can't, but soon, Nikki, we'll be together. I promise you that." **__With his words, his lips touch mine. His lips, I remember, soft and everything I dreamt of. His touch, his eyes, his everything, is here, with me. _

"Baby, Baby, Oh …" Some horrible singing came into my head, or rather next door, Uriel's room. W

"Ugh!" I said, screaming into my pillow. Why? And how? And what? Why am I having weird dreams? And Shane. I kissed Shane! And I saw an Angel, and so was Shane! Ugh!

"Oh baby!" Uriel shouted. I threw a pillow at the sound.

"Shut up Uriel!" What is Uriel doing? Ewww, I don't even want to know. If you get what I mean?

I looked at the clock, twelve o'clock.

I grabbed my laptop and Google searched about Angels, I click on a website, it said:

_Angels are spiritual beings often depicted as messengers of God in the Hebrew and Christian Bibles along with the Quran. _

Yeah, I kinda know that and what Demons are but I don't get why me and Shane are Angels or even had wings. And I get that Damon's a vampire but - I don't really know the whole history of vampires. I sighed. I don't get anything! I then thought of Alana. Man, she'll be pissed if she finds out about me and Damon on a date. I mean, this town talks - or rather gossip. I then grabbed my phone and called Alana. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey what's up?" she said.

"Hey, how are ya" Yes, start with small talk. Alana knows me in and out, she'll proberly know something's up.

"Okay, you and small talk don't add up. What's the problem?" Man, she found out! Great going. should've just said it straight away.

"Okay, so, um, me and Damon are going on a date."

"Really? OhMiGawd! We should go shopping. Wait, that's why you called?" She nearly screamed. Way to excited.

"Yep. So, you wanna go?" I asked. Yeah, Alana couldn't miss a shopping trip.

"Okay, I'll get changed. I'll be there in ten." She said. I heard draws opening and closing.

"M'kay, bye."

"Cya." She said and hanged up.

I went to my wardrobe and choose clothes (Clothes on profile). I choose a Hello Kitty tee, black shorts, pink knee high Converse, a black Hello Kitty baseball hat. I grabbed my side bag. I put on a bracelet and a butterfly necklace. I also added my 3D glass for the heck of it.

I picked up my guitar and started to strum. And then it turned into a song.

_Then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more_

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for_

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more_

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for_

_From the kiss_

_From the kiss_

My singing got interrupted when Uriel _tried _to sing "Baby, Baby, Oh!"

"Uriel!" I shouted. I got up and nearly knocked down his door. "Will you please - " I was - clearly - shocked to see Uriel (Only) in his sponge bob boxers, his hair brush in his hand, facing the mirror, singing 'Baby', "Umm "

"Nicole what - " Jenna said, but stopped when she saw Uriel. "Okay then … Your having one of your months … ?" Ha! One of his months!

"Hey Nicole. Jenna let me in - " Alana was right there, staring at Uriel, (Wouldn't I be?) shocked and a bit (Ha!) scared" - Okay then … Awkward …"

"Erm … Privacy please!" He said and then slammed the door in our faces.

"Dang, should've took a pic!" I said, to no one in particular.

"Yep, I think he's in one of his months." Jenna said, then laughing.

"Why would - " Alana said, but stopped " - Wait, do I want to know?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "You wanna go now?" I asked Alana. I noticed what she was wearing, she was all Justin Bieber, as always. (Clothes on profile).

"Yep. Sure." she replied.

"Where're your goin'?" Jenna asked.

"Nicole's going - "

I cut Alana, saying. "Shopping, and I thought Alana should join. You know, shopping keeps me sane."

"Good, 'cause I don't want you ending up like Uriel." We laughed and said goodbye to Jenna. I was at the door and I shouted to Uriel, "Bye Uri, hey, could you give me a ticket for your next upcoming concert" I ran before anything was throw at me, because I heard something being throw at the door. Me and Alana laughed.

"So, why didn't you tell Jenna about Damon and your date?" Alana asked, when we hopped in her car. She started it and drove to the mall.

"Dunno, I just don't want her to tell me I can't go out with him or anyone else." Kind of true but I don't want her to react about me and Damon, and I really don't need another talk about _it, _"Plus, she gave me _the talk _and I just don't want another lecture."

"Seriously? _The talk? _Did you tell her high school beat her to it."

"Yep, but she said, her words not mine, _'I just don't want anything in you - '_, and that's when I interrupted her."

"Really. Wow." We were near the mall now. "So, what really is with you and Damon?"

"I, well, dunno really." Honestly, it's the truth, I really don't know. "I mean, what do you mean? Together or like having feelings for each other?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Well, in together, you get, boyfriend and girlfriend, but that's not what me and Damon are," _Yet_, I added in my head. "But in feelings - I just don't know. I like him and he likes me."

"Okay, then. You like him and he likes you. Like or love?"

"I don't know." Do I love Damon?, "Would taking a bullet for him define love?" I asked.

"Nicole, that's forever." What? Forever?

"Huh?"

"Taking a bullet for him is like asking him to marry him. It's like you can't live without him. but love is like enjoying each others presences."

"So, you're saying I don't love him but I'm asking him to marry me?" Okay, now I'm confused. I don't love him but I should marry him?

"No, it's just, you like him now right? Like '_like like?'_"

"Yeah." I said with no hesitation.

"But would you marry him?"

"You just said that I would take a bullet for him, meaning I should marry him. Wait, I'm confused!"

"LOL, me to. Let's just look for clothes and then have lunch, okay"

"Sure."

"So, what clothes are you looking for." Alana asked me, a little later.

"Um, Damon said he won't be taking me out to dinner or a cinema, so something outside and comfortable."

"Weird, but okay then. So, a skirt, leggings, a top and jacket."

"Yep, but no heels."

"Seriously, what's wrong with them. I mean, you hate heels." We laughed and hunted for clothes.

Me and Alana found some clothes that would be perfect for the date. We were in Starbuckes joked around and laughed at everything and nothing.

"You know, your glowing today." Alana, suddenly said.

"Glowing? How." I asked. Can people glow?

"Well, you're happy and easy going."

"Really? I guess it's just - something." I was going to say Damon but I don't want to sound pathetic.

"Damon?" She guessed, smirking. "I can see. You like him, a lot, and don't even try to say no, 'cause you do like him. I, for sure, know that he likes you."

"How?"

"Because he's going on extreme lengths for a first date. I mean, on me and Drew's first date, he took me to a restaurant and then we went to the cinemas. But the second date, we stayed at his house and watched a scary film, and had Chinese takeout. I mean, yeah, I liked that date better than the first 'cause the waitress kept looking at him. But the second date was just me and him, calm and happy. But Damon, I mean, he doesn't even wait for the second date. And man, my month hurts, have I been talking too much?"

"Yes, yes you have." I said, smirking. Alana can be the chatter box, "But is Damon bring me somewhere other than Dinner and Cinema bad?"

"Nope, but it's showing he'll do anything for you, for you to be happy." Couldn't she just have said that?

"Okay, I get it. He likes me, I like him."

"yep, but have you guys kissed yet?"

"Well … " Why is she asking? I mean, I didn't ask. Wait, I never did ask about Alana and Drew's date. And now she's talking about my date. Man, am I a bad friend or what?, "Yeah, we have. But I didn't ask about your date and here you are, talking and running me through about mine. So, spill. Tell me about your date."

I didn't have to tell her twice ". Alana wasn't selfish or attention seeker. But she and I knew, she was bursting to tell about the date. "Okay, then, I'll tell you but you have to tell me the details about your date."

"Yep, promise."

"Okay. so, he took me to this fancy Italian restaurant, we ate really mouth water food. But the waitress kept looking at Drew, like, kinda lusty look. I was really annoyed. I mean, he's seventeen and she's like thirty. Proper cougar there. But anyway, Drew was uncomfortable, but he was kind to the cougar - I mean, waitress. But when she tried to seduce him - "

"How?"

" - Like, every time she comes to our table, a button of her shirt keeps coming off. And I was really - "

Once again, I interrupted, by saying "Jealous?", with a little smirk.

"What? No! Jealous from a cougar? No way."

"Sure."

"Whatev. But anyway, we went to a movie and watched it, before you ask, I don't know the movie, I was busy trying to hush to porn people in front of us. It was like - "

"I don't really want to know!"

"Yeah, your right. But the date was so ruined. When Drew drove me home, he was sad. I thought he didn't want to go out with me anymore. But he thought _I _didn't want to go out with him. But when he kissed me! Man, I fainted!"

I chocked on my latte, "What? Really? You fainted?"

"Yep, but damn, he was a good kisser." She said, her eyes, dreamy. Okay then …

"Okay …'Cause that's not weird."

"Oh, go away. The only weird thing is, is your brother. I mean, why is he killing Justin Bieber's song?"

"I honestly don't know and I really don't want to know."

"Yep." Alana looked at her watch. "What time is your date?"

"Six, why?"

"Cause it's five right now!" We've been talking for so long, "Come on, let's go home. I'll do your hair and make up, okay?"

"Sure." We went and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and if you have any ideas for Nicole and Damon's date, please tell, but P.M me. :) And does anyone want me to continue my other story? Just tell me :D<strong>


	11. The Official Date

**Heyyy, u must really hate me, don't you? But iAm so unber sorry iDidn't update soon enough but I've got so ****many**** school projects and tests to revise. Man, who knew grade 8 would be hard? LOL, so … back to the story … and iHope you like this chapter …. Took me a bloody long time to write iT … ^_^**

**And while I was writing, I ended up crying … you'll see why … LOL**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The Official Date

Me and Alana got home. It was 5:00.

"Ahh, no, it's five o'clock already? We don't have much time! Go, get a shower! I'll see what hairstyle you should have and your makeup. Go woman!" Alana shouted at me, when we were climbing my stairs. She then, pushing me into the toilet.

"Okay, okay, woman, I'm going, geez." I said, "Too excited?" I mumbled.

I went to have a shower, I soon came out and it was 5:07.

"Ugh, you took long!" Alana said, "Go, sit down and I'll do your hair." She pushed me to the chair. She started to do my makeup, she put eyeliner to make the smoky eyes and mascara. She put lip gloss and add all kinds of things on my face. When she was finished, it was 5:13. She screamed (Again) and said, "Oh please, time, go slower." While I was laughing at her face. But truly, deep down, I was scared and nervous. And I keep on wondering what the date's about and where it is?

Alana was talking to me, but I didn't pay attention. Alana said I was _glowing_. Glowing, how? Did she mean I was happy with Damon? Or is it because I was an angel? But, can Angels even glow? And why do I dream so much? First, about Damon and Yasmine in the cemetery? And about that dream, should I tell Damon about it? And where the hell is Yasmine? I haven't seen her in a long time, not that I'm complaining. And I have to ask Uriel if he's really with Yasmine. Ugh! So many things I have to think and say! But the last dream. Shane and the weird flashbacks, the deaths. What is that dream trying to tell me? Or is it even telling me anything? So what? Some hungry vampire killed Shane and my parents? Is Shane looking for revenge? I just realised my life isn't so _Twilight _after all. I mean, I don't get it. Is Shane alive? Is he dead? Or even human from what showed me from my dream. Damon's (Obviously) a vampire. But what about me?

_Duh, you're human. _Another part of me said, my conscience.

I know that, but why am I so troubled about that dream.

_Maybe it's telling you something. Something about your parent's death and Shane's. I mean, doesn't it all add up?_

Alana then did my hair. She slightly curled it and then a piece from both sides of my head and pulled them back, pinning it with bobby pins.

"There. Perfect, now, your clothes." Alana said, handing me my clothes. My clothes were a black denim button front to back cross top, a black denim skirt, black and silver leggings, a leather jacket and black Converse Knee High (Clothes on Profile … And please, do look). I got them and changed in the bathroom. I looked at myself, I was different. Not how I look, but I was happy, like what Alana said, but not glowing, 'cause really, I can't see myself glowing. I mean, who can? I was happy, like I was happy with Shane. _Nicole stop thinking about Shane. Your happy now, with Damon, and nothing can change that, even that weird dream you had. _I said to myself, silently. A banging noise came from my bathroom door, then I heard Alana say - or rather shout, "Nicole! Hurry up, Damon's here! Eppp!"

"How do you know?" I shouted back, shaky. _Come on Nicole! Get yourself together! Don't be nervous!_

"Well, I see a very expensive car on your drive way. Which must be Damon's car." She said, "Now open the door, I need to see my master piece."

"Whatever." I said, opening the door. I then heard a horn. Yep, that must be Damon, the impatient one.

"Beautiful, my darling." Alana said, in a English accent, when she saw me. She fiddled with my hair and fixed my clothes. Taking a step back, she smiled, wiping a fake tear away from her eyes. "Perfect!"

"I say again, whatever." She rolled her eyes and pushed me to the door.

"Wait, my purse!" I said, grabbing my black and white purse. I looked, one more time at the mirror and headed to my door.

We ran down stairs and I see Damon in the living room, talking to Uriel and Mark. Uriel seemed frustrated. Maybe because I can go on a date, and he can't. Sucker! Mark seemed - slightly protective. I was on the last step when Damon looked at me. He beamed and smiled. Really smiled.

"Hey Damon." I said, walking to him.

"Hey," He said, "I got you this." He handed me flowers - red tulips, "Undying Love." He whispered, when he saw my face, thinking what the tulips mean. "Oh and you look beautiful."

"Thanks." I whisper, still amazed that he gave me red tulips - meaning undying love.

"Aww." Alana whispered, adoringly, "Oops, ruined the moment." I giggled and smiled at her and faced Jenna.

"Erm, we'll be going now … " I said, awkwardly.

"Okay hun. Damon, take her home at - "

"8 o'clock." Uriel interrupted, glaring at Damon. I wonder why.

"Uriel!" I shouted, blushing.

"Uriel! Don't do that! Damon, honey, bring Nicole home at 9:30"

"No 8:45." Uriel interrupted, once again. "Mark, dude, help me on this."

"I - uh - " Mark slipped.

"Mark! Don't." Jenna pointed at Mark. "Damon bring her home at - And don't you dare interrupt me Uriel!" She stopped and pointed at Uriel, warning him " - Damon, bring her home at 10."

"Okay then Miss Gabel." Damon said, politely, but smirking. I elbowed him, hurting my own elbow.

"Please, call me Jenna."

"Sure, Jenna." Damon looked very amused. Great way to start the date.

"Erm, we should go now. I'll see you all later." I said, awkwardly, "And please go away!" I mumbled.

I grabbed Damon's hand and, literally dragged him to his car. He chuckled and said over his shoulder, "Goodbye Jenna, Mark, Uriel and Alana. I'll see you all later."

"No you won't" I mumbled. He laughed and wink. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay, okay, a little excited?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Funny. Now let's go."

We got into the car and I noticed a basket and some blankets. I gave him a look.

"Surprise. Now, stop being impatient." Yeah, me the _impatient one._

Damon drove to the park and parked(A/N: LOL. Park and parked… anywho … back 2 da story … ). We got out and he took the things we need.

"I promised I would tell you everything. Everything about my history and my life." Damon said, when we sat down.

"Yeah." I said, looking down. "Will you?"

"Yes, if you …" I looked up. "Eat the food I made."

"Fine." I grabbed my sandwich and took a bite. "You know, this is really good."

"Yes, I do know." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you history?"

"I was born in 1805, January. I was a funny child, my mother said. I had black messy hair and dark blue eyes. I had a bad boy look. My sister, Yasmine used to tease me about that. Yasmine was so much different then now. But her story goes on later. I lived a happy life. A perfect family. But, when I was fifteen, my father and mother were arguing, because of my aunt, Emalia. I was confused. My parents never fought. They were always happy. My father accused my mother of cheating. I didn't believe him. Mother would never do that. Then, my mother accused my father of cheating. That day, my father, hit my mother." - _What? What man could do that to a woman? _- "I got angry and then I just snapped. I punched my father and we threw punches. I was nearly out cold, but then my father took out a knife. He was about to stab me but my mother blocked me, killing herself." Damon, now had tears running down his eyes. I didn't know vampires could cry, but, for sure, Damon is crying. I took his hand and held on to it. "Damon, you don't need to tell me." I said, but he shook his head, and carried on. "My father ran away after that. Me and Yasmine called for help by no one came.

"It was true, My father and aunt were keeping a secret relationship for five years. I hated my father. He said he loved my mother, but I guess he loved my aunt more. Yasmine then decided she would bring me to a orphanage and she left me there. She said she couldn't look after me because she had no money and no house. I understood. She visited me every few months. I stayed in the orphanage all my life, and then I met her." Damon stopped and looked at me, sad and worried. "Priscilla. She was beautiful. She was my everything. She had brown hair and chocolate like eyes." - Why do I somehow envy her? -"We were together for two years. When I was nineteen and Priscilla was eighteen, I asked her hand in marriage. She said yes. That 'yes' made the happiest day of my life." Damon stopped and took a deep breathe.

"At the wedding. I was there. But she wasn't. I was waiting on the altar. She was somewhere else. She didn't attend. I cried and cried. How manly, eh?" I felt really sorry for Damon. He loved Priscilla, but she wasn't there at their own wedding.

"I got drunk afterwards. And that's when I got changed into a vampire. Another vampire, Myrnin, saw me and thought I would make a good vampire. I thought so as well. He changed me into a vampire. I joined his army - "

"Army?" I interrupted. What vampire made a army?

"Yes, he wanted to rule he world." Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Wow. Evil villain type, eh?" I asked him.

He laughed and said, "Myrnin was crazy and had weird ideas. Sometimes he wanted world peace and then at other times he wanted to rule the world."

"But did he succeed? With the taking over of the world, I mean."

"No, another vampire killed him, that was when I left him and his army."

"You left? Why?"

"Yes, I couldn't stand Myrnin and his bipolar ideas." He chuckled and so I giggled.

"I'm sure he wasn't that bad."

"He was. You should've seen him." Damon looked far away, like he's in his own little world.

"Damon, what happened to Yasmine?" I asked him, after a few minutes.

"Yasmine … She left after I threatened to kill her, but, knowing Yasmine, she'll be back."

I was shocked. Damon threatened Yasmine? Great. I've go vamp problems. "Why did you threatened her?"

"She was going to kill you. I had to stop her."

"That's not very nice." I mumbled.

"If you knew what she planned, you wouldn't be saying that."

I looked down and cleared my throat. "So, you gonna tell me the rest of your story?"

"I travelled around the world, and I guess I ended up here."

"Wow. Great way to end a story. You travelled and ended up here. So, no cool and scary adventures?"

"Well, a few. By not many."

"Wow."

"Not really."

"Damon, did you ever find Priscilla?" I asked him quietly.

"No." Short and simple.

"Oh."

"Go eat your food. It took me a long time making that."

I rolled my eyes, "A sandwich?"

"Hey, it's hard to make that you know."

"Sure, sure." I grabbed a bottle of juice. "So what about Yasmine?"

"What about her?"

"Her history."

"Her history before she was a vampire?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"Well, My sister Yasmine wasn't much of hell, like she is now. She was different. Really different. She was kinda, thoughtful and unselfish. But something changed. Something happened. I don't know what. But something did. Maybe it was the fight or the fact that we had no money or maybe no parents. But who knows."

"Should I feel sorry for her?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because, she changed. we can't keep hoping for people to change or change back to what they were before. Yasmine, will be Yasmine. New or old." He answered. Yep, we can't change the new or old.

"Nice sandwich by the way." I said to him.

"Thanks." He said, smirking.

"How much time did you actually take to make the sandwich?"

"One hour." Damon said, sheepishly.

I giggled and shook my head.

"So, you gonna tell me about your history?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked him. Why does he want to know.

"I just want to."

"But you already know so much of me." I remember that day, on the first day we met.

"I do, but I don't know how much _you _feel about your own history."

"Okay then. Well I guess. I should start." I took a beep breathe. "I born, of course, to Maria and Jake Gabel, a few years before my brother Uriel. I was my parents angel, their little princess. I even felt like one. Be and Uriel fought but never actually hated each other. I remember that time I threw the remote at him once." I stopped and smiled. "I even remember fighting with my parents, I hated them, because they didn't let me go to a party. I was so stupid and crazy. I trapped myself in my room for three days without talking to anyone. I, of course, had food to eat and water but I never talked to anyone. Then my brother talked to me. He said words that I never thought he would actually say. I mean, he was in wise-man mode. It was so funny. After my talk with my brother, my parents came and said sorry. I was really stupid, I should be the one saying sorry. We forgave each other and they said I could go to the party, but I said no, I wanted to be with them. Till that, my family never fought. So, I grew in a perfect family. I loved my life. My parents and my brother. It was like I was in a fairytale, a wonderful and beautiful fairytale. But, one day, my parents died in a car crash and then reality hit me. It hurt, you know. It killed me." I stopped and took a deep breath. "But Shane - " I then stopped and looked at Damon. "You do know Shane right?"

"Yeah. Your ex - boyfriend." He replied, annoyed, for some odd reason. I should ask him about that later.

"Yep, so he was there with me through it all. I loved Shane. He was everything to me." I stopped and shook my head. "You do know it's weird talking to you about my ex boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do." Was his only reply.

I rolled my eyes, and continued, "Everyone loved him. He was the golden boy of all. We were so perfect together - well, that's what people would say. I was his and he was mine. And, again, life felt like a fairytale, but, reality came to stop by and Shane died." Tears where running down my face. _Shane. _Damon took my face into his gentle hands and wiped the tears away.

"You don't need to go on." He said. "You know, I don't know why I even asked."

"It's cool, Damon."

"No, it's not."

I rolled my eyes, "And that's my story." I finished off.

"Life ain't that good is it?" He whispered. I just nodded.

"Come on, Jenna or rather Uriel will blow if I don't get you home at ten." Damon said, grabbing the things.

"About that, why did Uriel act like that." I wondered.

Damon smirked, "He's jealous."

"About … " I urged.

"That you are going on a date and that I have a very 'hot, smoking' car', his words - or thoughts, not mine." I busted out, laughing.

"No way?" I couldn't stop laughing. _Hot, smoking' car!_

"No offence, but you have a very weird brother."

"I know, and none taken." I said, when I finally, calmed down.

"Let's go."

When I got home, Uriel opened the door.

"Geez, who you waiting for?" I asked him.

"Pizza man." He answered to quickly. I rolled my eyes. "So Damon, do you wanna go inside?"

But before Damon could say anything, Uriel interrupted. "It's curfew. So, he has to go."

"Uriel - "

"It's okay, Nicole, I don't mind I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, umm … " Okay, this is really awkward …

"Yeah, bye!" Uriel suddenly slammed the door in Damon's face.

"Uriel." I gasped.

"Okay, bye." He just said, and went to his room.

"Prick." I whisper.

I opened the door again. Damon was getting into car.

"Damon!" He turned and smirked. I walked to him, embarrassed. "So, sorry!" He shook his head, still smiling and leaned down. My lips touched his and sparks flew. Cliché, I know. But hey, I have my moments.

"I'll see you later." He whispered.

"Later." I mumbled. He laughed silently. "Bye."

"Bye." He got into his car and left.

I touched my lips and smiled.

"Nicole!" Uriel shouted.

Freakin' mood killer!

"Comin'." I shouted.

Once in bed, comfy and ready to sleep, Uriel opened y door.

"Uriel, please - " I said, but got interrupted.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"Eh?"

"'Bout Damon." He took a deep breath. "Look, just listen to me and don't interrupt, okay?" I nodded my head. "Okay, so, I know you like him and he likes you, but I'm just scarred. Not for me, I mean, why would I be scarred, I mean I'm straight all the way but - "

"Uriel! I know your straight, but please get to the point." I interrupted. I really don't want to know about my brother and his so - called - love - life.

"Yeah, it's just that, when Shane - "I nearly winced. "Left, you were hurting. I know he didn't want to live you, he had no choose, but I just don't want Damon to hurt you, or if something happened to Damon, I just - I just cant see you cry anymore."

I went to Uriel and hugged him, "Uriel, it's fine. I mean, life is just like that. But, I know you'll be there for me and everyone else."

"Yeah, sorry, but like - "

"Dude, I know."

"Okay … so, will you tell anyone, uh, about this?"

"Well … " I said, teasing him.

"Nico!" He nearly shouted.

"Okay, geez, such a baby!"

"Thanks, so I'll let you have some sleep."

"Thanks." I said, he headed to the door, then a thought came into my mind, "Oh, Uriel?"

"Yeah." he said.

I paused, thinking, then said, "You know Yasmine?"

"Who?" He looked puzzled.

"Yasmine." I whispered.

"Don't know a Yasmine." he paused, "She hot?"

"What? No, never mind!" I said, quickly.

"Okay then, get some sleep. Cya." He closed the door. _"Don't know a Yasmine. _He doesn't know. Ugh! I'll kill her if she did anything to my brother!

I laid on my bed. He doesn't know a Yasmine … I swear, if Yasmine involves anymore of my family - I'll - ugh! But Damon did say she left, but he also said she'll be back! Ugh!

I soon fell asleep, ending up in a dream …

_I was in a room. A very old room. I saw a woman, with black hair and blue eyes, lying on the ground. A girl was leaning down, near the woman the girl was … YASMINE! She was next to a boy … Black messy hair and blue eyes! Damon! What … ? They were talking and crying. They looked helpless … I felt sorry for them. Yasmine then started to yell to me, but not directly at me, but behind me. I turned around and I saw their father._

_Then suddenly, the scene changed._

_I was in a church. Damon was there, lots of people were there. Damon and Pricilla's wedding! But Pricilla's wasn't here. _

I woke up screaming. Then someone grabbed me ….

* * *

><p><strong>So Sorry to stop there! Really I so sorry again for not updating.<strong>

**So, who do you think it is?**

**Okay, so, if anyone reads House Of Night, I have a fanfic for that story, but I don't know if I should post it. **

**So, it's about a girl getting marked but she's not normal, even before she was marked. She can see people's past and future by one touch and by even one look. She is Zoey's cousin and she is also Kalona's incarnated daughter. **

**So, what yah think? LOL, I have one chapter done. So if anyone wants to read it then yeh, review!**


End file.
